Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2018
03:07:05 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 03:07:18 /afk 03:07:23 No? Ok 03:14:30 /help 03:14:39 That doesn't do anything either 03:14:47 test 03:14:50 Nup 03:15:44 -!- Jeanne68 has left Special:Chat 03:25:30 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 03:25:52 (ladybug) 03:26:06 (cat noir) 03:26:10 (hawkmoth) 03:26:16 (rena rouge) 03:26:24 (marinette) 03:26:28 (adrien) 03:26:33 (gabriel) 05:42:02 -!- Kxyle has joined Special:Chat 05:42:33 -!- Kxyle has left Special:Chat 07:55:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:35:05 -!- ChatDAman has joined Special:Chat 10:35:28 Hi 11:31:04 -!- Nerdygirl905 has joined Special:Chat 11:31:52 -!- Nerdygirl905 has left Special:Chat 12:23:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:26:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:27:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:29:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:35:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:35:16 Hi Jall 12:35:43 Jallybug 12:35:49 I am here 12:35:57 Jall 12:40:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:41:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:41:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:42:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:42:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:44:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:44:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:44:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:45:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:45:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:47:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:44:33 -!- KittyHeart37 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:57 -!- KittyHeart37 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:47 -!- KittyHeart37 has left Special:Chat 14:47:59 -!- Faci50 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:36 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 14:49:11 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 14:49:16 Hi 14:49:30 (marinette) 14:50:46 -!- Faci50 has left Special:Chat 15:06:34 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 15:06:37 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 15:07:09 Hi 15:07:43 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 15:47:41 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 15:48:14 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 16:06:23 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 16:06:55 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 16:34:58 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 16:35:32 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 16:53:40 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 16:57:32 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 17:05:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:11:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:12:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:12:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:12:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:13:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:14:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:16:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:16:44 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:17:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:17:42 Anoara Khatun 17:17:48 ano 17:17:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:18:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:18:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:19:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:19:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:19:39 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 17:19:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:19:47 Hi 17:19:48 Hi 17:19:53 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 17:20:22 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 17:20:42 Gu 17:21:01 Hi 17:21:07 Jmunger hi 17:21:19 Robyn Grayson hi 17:21:36 Yo 17:21:51 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:53 Robyn Grayson (chuckle) 17:21:59 hey peeps! 17:22:08 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 17:22:20 Hi Jmunger! 17:22:28 Hi 17:22:34 Chaton15 hi 17:22:35 hows life? 17:22:39 Jmunger hi 17:22:39 Hi Jally! 17:22:43 life is good 17:22:44 Hi everyone 17:22:51 Life is awesome 17:22:56 Happy belated birthday btw, Jally! 17:23:07 Hi Anoara! 17:23:12 happy birthday 17:23:13 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 17:23:20 Hi Amira 17:23:38 erm, Amiraculouscat-- 17:23:46 Chaton15 Jmunger Thank you 17:23:49 who wants to marrie cat noir (cat noir tongue) 17:23:50 sorry, got it wrong the first time 17:23:53 I DO 17:23:56 PLZ 17:23:58 LOL 17:24:05 Me tooo 17:24:20 He's AWESOME 17:24:32 Your weclome jallybug 17:24:44 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 17:24:50 Almost done school!!!! 17:24:50 (chuckle) 17:24:59 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 17:25:02 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:25:05 lol 17:25:42 i love his cat puns there are so cute 17:25:52 Ikr!!! 17:26:20 Especially the "scampi happening" and "can't carry a tuna!" 17:26:25 best ones imo 17:26:35 yes 17:26:40 I love his puns too 17:26:55 One of the reasons hes my fav character 17:27:06 *he's* 17:27:15 I love his puns too Anoara 17:27:31 is "hes" even a word lol 17:27:32 (blush) 17:27:35 btw miraculous 17:27:57 miraculous simply the best up to the test when things go wrooooonnnnggggg 17:28:00 hehe 17:28:10 (grin) 17:28:12 love the theme too, in case no one noticed 17:28:26 ladybug is not coming out until the end of June �� 17:28:28 (grin) 17:29:07 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:07 i am a cat just chillin out but in the night she all I think about 17:29:19 I feel so strong when she's around 17:29:30 She picks me up when I am down. 17:29:40 oh oh oh 17:29:40 Oh no, you'll never know. 17:29:48 (lol) 17:29:49 My love can only grow. 17:30:04 And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes miraculous 17:30:16 Chaton15 Are you in love? 17:30:18 simple the best 17:30:21 <3 17:30:28 in what way???? 17:30:37 with Chat Noir? 17:30:41 Yes I am. 17:31:02 i am with him tooo kiss 17:31:08 Chaton15 I'm in love with someone named Josh 17:31:12 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:31:16 ohhhhhhhh 17:31:17 also with someone else but no one knows him lol 17:31:28 lol 17:31:41 Camieeee 17:31:41 O/ 17:31:44 Heyo 17:31:47 Hey 17:31:50 hey 17:31:55 Wait wasn't that the guy ... "Emily Josh"? 17:31:58 Hey Camie! 17:31:59 CrazyCamie456 hi 17:32:14 How's it going? 17:32:18 Good! 17:32:24 Very good, actaully 17:32:27 oops 17:32:35 I'm braindead rn 17:32:37 *actually* 17:32:37 Hbu fam? 17:32:42 Chaton15 Please do not tell me again about that person named Emily Josh 17:32:49 I won't, sorry. 17:32:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:06 I love someone 17:33:15 I think we all do. xD 17:33:33 Chaton15 This person was a crazy person and was sending me threats 17:33:41 I saw... so sorry!! 17:33:43 who 17:34:03 i love cats 17:34:15 And if it makes you feel better, once some guy from France started messaging me and saying a bunch of creepy lovey dovey stuff. 17:34:26 He didn't even speak English! 17:34:32 So I blocked him 17:34:53 Good job 17:35:10 lol yeah it was kind of relieving to shoo him away 17:35:12 O 17:35:20 I think he was autistic 17:35:39 (happy) 17:36:04 so peeps.... 17:36:17 hows-- wait I already said that.. lol 17:37:15 Now I don't know what to say 17:37:19 (hmm) 17:37:21 In the daytime I am just Marinette just a normal girl with a normal life but I have a secret that no knows yet 17:37:59 I live a life that's full of fun 17:38:07 It keeps me sharp and on the run 17:38:15 When evil comes, I find a way 17:38:23 To use my force and save the day 17:38:34 Lifes got me spinnin round 17:38:44 nice 17:38:46 My feet are off the ground 17:38:50 I am a cat just chillin out 17:39:06 And when the sun goes down, that's when I become.. 17:39:17 btw Jally, that's not my poetry 17:39:23 xD 17:39:31 The old theme, I think 17:39:40 (lol) 17:39:40 Chaton15 u are going to fast 17:39:45 sorry 17:39:50 its ok 17:39:54 ^.^ 17:40:46 does anyone know the old chorus? 17:41:00 i do but i just did her entire old solo 17:41:34 i am so bum that they are not releasing miraculous ladybug sesoan 2 ep 16 util the end of june 17:41:39 (unamused) 17:41:45 wait what? 17:41:46 ikr 17:41:53 awww man 17:42:02 its not even June yet 17:42:26 I know they did it on youtube 17:42:52 I'm gonna be gone for like five weeks.. I'm gonna miss this place. (crying) 17:43:03 Do you feel bored? I feel bored 17:43:08 Yeah. 17:43:09 nooo not far 17:43:37 After this I'll have like nothing to do but read 17:43:46 that's not boring tho... 17:43:55 i will be gone in June 11- 15 but I will be back 17:44:11 Where ya going? 17:44:21 We play a game 17:44:32 Simon Says! 17:44:38 Wait that doesn't work 17:44:46 Truth or dare! 17:45:02 Well my youth church is going to Daytona beach 17:45:11 ummm dare 17:45:21 Oh cool, are you a Christan??? (i am) 17:45:28 yes 17:45:36 Chaton15 yes Truth or dare! 17:45:42 ummm truth 17:46:04 Chaton15 Have you ever lied to your mother? 17:46:14 erm... yes. -_- 17:46:31 trueth or dare 17:46:42 truth 17:47:02 have you ever kiss any one 17:47:06 Nope. 17:47:09 ok 17:47:17 not counting my parents, on the cheek.. xD 17:47:32 yes 17:47:35 Now it is my turn that anyone should ask me 17:47:46 Ok Jally, truth or dare? 17:48:05 can any one ask me 17:48:05 truth 17:48:23 ok have you ever dated anyone? 17:48:46 yes 17:49:02 Some one ask me 17:49:04 Cool! I haven't lol, not allowed till I'm 18 17:49:11 me too 17:49:12 Jmunger Truth or dare? 17:49:18 dare 17:49:24 lol 17:49:40 hey Jally you wanna do this one? I can't think of anything, lol 17:49:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:50:08 (chuckle) no 17:50:12 ok 17:50:18 *racks brain* 17:50:25 uuuuummmmmmm 17:50:31 UUUUMMMMMMMM 17:50:40 (hmm) 17:51:17 This is dumb but I dare you to type in all caps, "there's a hotdog under my bed" (lol I just did that) 17:51:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:51:39 (lol) 17:52:01 someone made me run out in public in front of a bunch of strangers and yell it a the top of my lungs. It was so embarrassing!! 17:52:10 *at* 17:52:17 ������ 17:52:28 i got a lot of weird looks 17:52:31 (lol) (lol) (lol) 17:52:33 THERE IS A HOT DOG UNDER MY BED 17:52:39 YAYAYAY!!! 17:52:50 XDXDXDXD 17:52:58 ���������� 17:53:06 my turn! 17:53:13 Ok 17:53:25 alll right Anoara truth or dare 17:53:57 yes Anoara truth or dare 17:54:09 (lol) 17:54:12 lol 17:54:14 iam doing her 17:54:22 okay. 17:54:24 Jmunger ok 17:54:26 i got some good ones 17:54:31 oooooohhhh 17:54:37 ask me next!! 17:54:39 lol 17:54:41 ok 17:54:55 is she going to answer 17:55:11 yes she going lol 17:55:12 Anoara... r u there? 17:55:43 Jallybug can I talk to you privately 17:55:53 Anoara Khatun ok 17:55:53 Suer 17:56:50 Uhh, should we leave briefly or do you guys have another way? 17:57:02 On 17:57:09 truth or dare 17:57:13 truth. 17:58:00 do You ever dream of your favorite crush 17:58:01 Now it's my turn I want to ask you 17:58:05 Jmunger 17:58:09 ok 17:58:12 Jmunger YES ALL THE TIME!! 17:58:15 truth 17:58:19 I only have one real one lol 17:58:52 Jmunger Have you ever got a kiss from someone you do love and be ashamed of 17:59:10 No I not 17:59:25 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 17:59:36 I want to play 17:59:45 Sure Anoara! 17:59:48 Ok Thruth ir dare 17:59:50 Ok 18:00:00 Truth 18:00:01 Chaton15 Now I will ask you 18:00:02 And MiraculousLadyhorse, we're playing truth or dare 18:00:08 Ok Jally! 18:00:20 truth or dare 18:00:24 truth 18:00:35 Jumunger 18:00:37 have you ever Dane with someone 18:00:40 Truth 18:00:43 Chaton15 who is your favorite singer 18:00:49 Owl City!!!! 18:00:54 Yes 18:01:04 now ask me 18:01:09 Ok 18:01:14 Chaton15 I love Michael Jackson 18:01:23 ohhhhjj 18:01:30 Are you in love with a girl 18:01:36 no 18:01:44 i am a girl 18:02:08 then are you in love with a boy 18:02:26 yes only one in miraculous ladybug 18:02:37 Anoara Khatun Now you should ask me 18:02:42 Ok 18:02:50 So... 18:03:01 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:03:07 So... 18:03:12 what 18:03:19 I am thinking 18:03:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:03:56 Have you love someone else before 18:04:12 You must tell me truth or dare 18:04:28 So Truth or dare 18:04:31 Jall 18:04:37 Truth 18:04:40 No just I Love Josh 18:04:50 Have you love someone else before 18:04:56 It's something special in my life 18:05:09 No just I Love Josh 18:05:15 I know it you are very good girl 18:05:23 It is considered part of my heart 18:05:43 Ano thanks 18:06:00 Your welcome Jallybug my best friend 18:06:05 OK bye 18:06:19 My eyes are hurting 18:06:36 aawwww, ok, bye!! It was great seeing you! 18:06:40 OK bye 18:06:41 It is 11.36 P. M 18:06:50 OK bye every one 18:06:54 its 2:06 for me, lol 18:06:56 Good night 18:07:01 in the afternoon 18:07:05 Cya Anoara. 18:07:06 Good night 18:07:15 I am from India 18:07:23 Oh wow!!! 18:07:30 That's across the world from me 18:07:31 So it is night 18:07:32 I 18:07:37 Ano I know and I'm coming to India tomorrow 18:07:37 oops 18:07:42 I 18:07:52 I will meet you 18:07:56 stupid keyboard 18:08:00 I am now in the plane 18:08:07 If you can come IN KOLKATA 18:08:08 cool 18:08:11 In order to reach India 18:08:30 I have changed my profile picture 18:08:38 I'd like to visit India 18:08:40 It can help you 18:08:53 My friend lived in India for six years. 18:08:55 Of course 18:08:58 Anoara Khatun l will Try 18:09:04 It is very good place 18:09:15 sounds cool! 18:09:31 I'm going to sleep now I'm in the plane and I feel tired 18:09:33 I've only been outside the US once tho, to Canada. 18:09:38 OK bye 18:09:41 Good night guys 18:09:45 Bye 18:09:46 I am going to sleep too 18:09:47 Aww ok, cya Jally! 18:09:48 Bye Jally. 18:09:56 Wait is everyone leaving? 18:10:03 No 18:10:06 Bye everybody 18:10:09 I'm still around. 18:10:11 Bye 18:10:11 Okay, good. 18:10:13 Bye everybody 18:10:17 Heya, Camie! 18:10:18 I love you akl 18:10:23 Bye, Jally! 18:10:23 Good night guys 18:10:29 goodnight! 18:10:31 Sleep well 18:10:34 Good night everyone 18:10:50 I love you too Ano 18:10:54 goodnight, Anoara! 18:11:02 I love you too Jall 18:11:08 you guys are so sweet. ^.^ 18:11:11 (chuckle) 18:11:19 Are you a couple? 18:11:26 Good night Chaton 15 18:11:36 No we are best friends 18:11:41 oops 18:11:42 We are girls 18:11:47 yeah, i didn't think so 18:11:55 Chaton15 I am and Anoara the best friends 18:11:59 was pretty sure...! xD 18:12:02 Cool!! 18:12:07 OK bye 18:12:08 haha I expected that you both might have been 18:12:12 OK bye 18:12:18 Bye!!! 18:12:26 Great playing with you! 18:12:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:12:46 soooooo... who's still here? 18:12:54 I am 18:13:00 Hi Camie! 18:13:14 Hey 18:13:20 How's life? 18:13:40 Not bad. How's yours? 18:13:54 Good. Almost done school! 18:14:16 Yay. 18:14:16 I'm done with school entirely now. 18:14:31 Lucky! Got another week for me. 18:14:36 -_- 18:14:39 seeking for college or university perhaps? 18:15:16 Everyone except 6th year still has school for a few weeks, but I've finished my exams so I'm done with school entirely. 18:15:28 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 18:15:37 Blah, I have three more years. -_- 18:15:46 And I've got a place in University, just hoping I get the grades I want to get into a better one. 18:15:52 Did you graduate or do you have summer breaks? 18:15:55 I'm done with high school entirely* 18:16:09 So graduated? 18:16:11 Lucky... xD 18:16:58 I've still got to go in for a graduation day, but that's all that's left 18:17:06 Cool! 18:17:24 Did you participate in your A levels? 18:18:12 I did Highers and Advanced Highers. Which are the Scottish equivalent of A levels. 18:18:31 I'm homeschooled, so I get no graduations. -_- 18:18:41 Even though I'm nowhere near, lol 18:19:00 I used to be homeschooled 18:19:14 I used to be public schooled. 18:19:25 4th grade was my last year. 18:19:35 Public mainstream school used to give me anxiety 18:20:02 My parents just didn't like what the schools were teaching so they pulled us out. 18:20:36 Lucky 18:20:49 You miss homeschooling? 18:20:56 yup 18:21:17 I'm socially awkward and an introvert in real life 18:21:31 Same 18:21:35 I'm glad to be away from bullies and such, but I fall behind more easily in homecholling. 18:21:49 Do you still keep in touch with your friends? 18:22:27 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:22:31 Sadly, the school they pulled me out of is now almost two states away, and I never got to see my friends there again because we moved almost right after. :( 18:22:39 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 18:22:59 I've been trying to find them on social media, but no success. 18:23:02 awww, that must be really bad. I hope you made new friends in the new area you're in now! 18:23:04 Sad 18:23:06 Hi guys! 18:23:14 ....bye 18:23:34 Yep.. Bye, MiraculousLadyhorse! 18:23:43 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:24:02 I'm not leaving. :P 18:24:08 Ohh good!! 18:24:19 You said bye so I wasn't sure what you meant! xD 18:24:35 I was just jokingly speaking as Amiraculouscat left (chuckle) 18:24:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:24:43 oh. xDD 18:24:43 Hi Anoara 18:24:58 Heya, Anoara, ur back!!! 18:25:04 Hi 18:25:22 I am only wondering here 18:25:28 okay. 18:25:31 okay. 18:25:32 OK bye 18:25:53 Bye see you soon tomorrow 18:26:05 I might have to leave too, tho, soon. 18:26:06 It's good to know that the chat is lively 18:26:10 Tchus! 18:26:15 Ikr!!!! 18:26:16 Bye 18:26:22 bye Anoara! 18:26:50 Bye Chaton 15 18:26:52 Bye Anoara 18:27:01 Not now, just soon. ^.^ 18:27:17 So if i mysteriously disappear, you'll know why. 18:27:20 Bye MiraculousLadyhorse 18:27:49 So random question, anyone around here watch Steven Universe or MLP? 18:27:55 I've watched both 18:28:02 ok, gotta go now, bye guys!! 18:28:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:28:08 Bye Chaton15 18:28:12 Oh ok. Cya Chaton 18:28:23 bye! 18:29:07 *and then there were 4* 18:29:21 *1 of whom was a bot, another AFK* 18:29:32 I mainly watch MLP for female empowerment. 18:30:10 Honestly, that show is like 90% female. 18:30:20 Stopped watching SU after Season 3 18:30:39 Why? 18:31:23 I'm not really hyped about it as much as before, although, I might catch up..... eventually 18:32:15 Yeah fair enough, I've fallen behind on MLP because of the same reasoning. I intend to catch up, but I don't have the time. 18:33:16 Season 4/5 of SU have some of my favourite episodes of the entire series. 18:33:48 Yeah, I can tend to be a workaholic so I rarely have time for leisure activities, yet again, I rarely go outside during my freetime which gives me an opportunity to binge all my favorite tv shows 18:34:16 Are the mini hiatuses frustrating? 18:34:32 They're so incredibly annoying. 18:35:07 I wish they would stay on a consistent schedule instead of dropping 6 episodes then going afk for 3 months 18:35:15 Yeah that would be nice. 18:35:37 It's great that SU still has a huge fanbase! 18:36:01 I could understand a short hiatus after the most recent episode since it's so massive, but most of the time there's no need for a hiatus. 18:36:16 The SU fanbase is pretty awesome from what I've seen. 18:37:48 Yeah. The fan base gets pretty wild whenever new episodes are released, which I can't blame them for though 18:38:21 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 18:38:22 Some of the theories they make are very detailed and incredibly unlikely. 18:38:28 Hey Lulu 18:38:29 Yo 18:38:34 Hi Lulu 18:38:45 I invest my time reading fanfics to save time 18:39:03 Horse, Raven's Home returns on June 25 18:39:17 I've read a fair share of MLP fanfic. 18:39:22 Yeah, I'm so excited! 18:40:16 I like to read fanfics mainly based on Twilight Sparkle 18:40:32 Are you talking about MLP? 18:40:39 Yup! 18:40:58 I'm going to watch Season 8 after finishing my homework 18:41:26 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:41:55 If you're looking for good fics to read, University Days by DawnFade is amazing. 18:42:05 Hey Jmunger 18:42:09 Lulu, I like your theory on Nia being a psychic empath. I incorporated your idea to a plant based episode for ML and I wrote an episode where Nia discusses her powers with her grandmother 18:42:15 hey 18:42:25 Sounds interesting Camie, thanks for the suggestion! 18:42:36 Thanks Horse. I'm glad you like me theory 18:42:48 I had to clean so Isolde be done know to talk 18:43:00 Hi 18:43:04 hi 18:43:10 I've got a whole load of suggestions. Some 600,000 words longer than others. 18:43:22 wow 18:43:35 WOW that is a lot 18:43:48 want to play truth or dare 18:43:56 yeah 18:43:58 sure 18:44:13 ok lulu truth or dare 18:44:21 I'm used to reading really long fanfics 18:44:28 truth 18:45:06 If you're ever looking for MLP fanfics to read, message me and I can help. 18:45:06 Anyway, I'm gonna drop out for a while. Talk later. 18:45:17 do you like some one in miraculous ladybug tell us tooo who do you like 18:45:17 Thanks Camie! 18:45:21 Bye! 18:45:26 Alya! 18:45:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:45:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:45:39 i mean as a boy 18:45:43 Ayy, Alya is best girl 18:45:46 welcome back! 18:45:48 oh 18:45:54 lol 18:46:04 hmm that's ahrd I'm ace/asexual you see 18:46:08 *hard 18:46:09 ask me now 18:46:12 Me too! 18:46:23 Okay truth or dare? 18:46:28 truth 18:46:58 If you got to voice a kwami, which one would it be? 18:47:08 Tikki 18:47:10 nice choice 18:47:14 thx 18:47:15 yay 18:47:53 now miraculousladyhorse Truth or dare 18:48:27 Dare 18:48:36 (laugh) 18:48:44 (sun) 18:49:07 Ok yell out loud I don’t love cat noir I love hockmoth 18:49:33 Online or real life? 18:49:42 haha 18:49:42 real life 18:49:47 I'm laughing out my chair 18:49:57 and tell us that you did it 18:50:25 That was so embarrasing 18:50:36 sorry it’s was a dare 18:50:45 now do me 18:50:56 It's okay (chuckle) 18:51:07 whp's next? 18:51:12 me 18:51:18 truth or dare? 18:51:22 lulu you dome 18:51:34 dare 18:51:34 WHAT? 18:52:00 I dare you to message me on my wall, saying "I LOVE LADYBUG" 18:52:13 i love ladybug 18:52:32 On my wall! :P 18:52:48 Oh ok just give me amin 18:53:43 I don’t know how sorry 18:53:57 Message Wall:Miraculous Ladyhorse 18:54:13 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MiraculousLadyhorse oops 18:54:42 You happy 18:56:08 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 18:56:18 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 18:56:21 haha XD 18:56:23 Thanks 18:56:35 No porplm 18:56:38 Pick me next 18:56:51 Ok truth or dare 18:57:16 truth 18:57:47 do Ever want to kiss cat noir 18:58:29 what is you awnser 18:58:41 On his cheek yes 18:58:48 ok 18:58:54 ask me 18:58:59 Okay t or d 18:59:03 d 18:59:49 say some hing 19:00:04 They might be thinking of something 19:00:10 ok 19:01:03 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:01:04 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:01:16 Okay I dare you to post these two images on your profile: and 19:01:27 User:Jmunger 19:01:36 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:01:55 -!- EnnardDaButters has joined Special:Chat 19:02:17 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:02:41 Any one 19:02:56 Both of them! 19:02:58 Hi 19:03:31 You still did not get me any d 19:03:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:04:02 hi jalladybug 19:04:26 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 19:04:37 I did give you a dare 19:04:49 what 19:05:26 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:05:49 Okay I dare you to post these two images on your profile: and 19:06:25 okay wow 19:08:11 -!- Catbusy38 has joined Special:Chat 19:08:35 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:09:01 hi 19:09:07 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:13:33 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:14:13 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:15:00 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:15:26 What do you want to talk adout 19:16:47 You didn't listen to my dare :( 19:17:54 I am so sorry I had to hlep my mom and I am truly sorry (crying) 19:18:43 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:18:52 its okay :) 19:20:01 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:20:14 Hi 19:20:21 hai 19:21:13 Do you want to play to d 19:21:26 what's that? 19:21:52 truth or dare 19:21:59 ohh 19:21:59 sure 19:22:08 ok t or d 19:22:18 truth 19:22:19 plz 19:23:02 Do you like catnoir over aderain 19:23:25 I prefer Adrian 19:23:33 ok ask me 19:23:43 plz 19:23:52 t or d? 19:23:55 d 19:24:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 19:25:03 does it have to be Ladybug related? 19:25:20 If you want 19:25:23 ok 19:26:05 well then, I dare you to private message someone, cocoa comes from trees, which is a plant therefore chocolate is a salad 19:26:12 i have a dare 19:26:18 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:27:11 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:27:37 Ok what? 19:27:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 19:28:00 me? or LuluGemNZ? 19:28:09 what 19:28:11 Me 19:28:20 lulu 19:28:45 lulugemnz 19:28:50 yeah 19:29:12 i like you profile pic 19:29:27 lulugemnz 19:30:27 So what do you want to do 19:30:42 truth or dare? 19:30:49 sure 19:30:58 pick 19:31:05 dare 19:31:11 Okay wait 19:31:41 I will be off and on sometimes because I am caleing 19:32:01 i can talk now 19:32:05 Wait 19:32:08 -!- Catbusy38 has left Special:Chat 19:32:09 ok 19:32:27 Upload this image on your profile 19:33:18 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:33:20 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:33:20 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:33:37 I can’t I don’t know how 19:33:55 I'll teach you 19:34:02 User:Jumunger 19:34:07 Click edit profile 19:34:58 hello? 19:35:19 User:Jmunger 19:35:22 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:35:38 ugh 19:38:24 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:38:59 HELLO? 19:39:01 Ok what next 19:40:14 I am,still new to all of this 19:40:30 T or D 19:40:35 d 19:40:36 User:Jmunger 19:40:44 Upload this image on your profile 19:41:05 19:41:42 Seems like you don't know how to play 19:41:57 enough of the jibber jabber 19:41:59 -!- Catbusy38 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:46 Hi Catbusy 19:42:59 Homtherie 19:43:35 You lost 19:43:42 Know 19:43:46 you didn't play fair and square :/ 19:44:27 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:45:04 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:45:33 I am sorry 19:45:52 why not? 19:46:13 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:46:14 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:47:06 So what do you guys want to do 19:47:16 I need to go now have fun! :) 19:47:40 ok I gotta go tooo bet 19:47:42 -!- HarshLemon has joined Special:Chat 19:47:48 bbey 19:48:38 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:48:53 love the sophiea the first marathon 19:49:16 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:50:38 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:57 hi 19:51:18 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:51:27 Hi 19:51:45 feisty 19:52:14 i Gaga run now but talk tomorrow 19:52:20 oof 19:52:29 what time is it 19:52:41 3:52 19:52:46 pm? 19:53:11 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 20:07:25 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:07:31 am? 20:07:37 lol ok 21:07:47 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 21:08:02 aww man, everyone's gone. :( Category:Wikia Chat logs